


Before The Little Bird Fall Down

by Felin_V



Series: The Journey of The Little Bird From The Sky [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: CF Route, CF Spoilers, Canon Era, Canon summary, Character Development, Character Study, F/F, Prequel, i don't know how to tag, leading to multi chapter fic, this can be a standalone story too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23977384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felin_V/pseuds/Felin_V
Summary: The first prologue to When The Little Bird Fall Into Your Hands.Song track: Kenshi Yonezu - Lemon
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Series: The Journey of The Little Bird From The Sky [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728796
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	1. When The Demon With a Stilled Heart Turns Into Human

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first EVER writing piece. I've never written something before in my life. So why I wrote it? because I love Edeleth SO MUCH that I feel I MUST contribute something within this wonderful fandom. So here I am, writing a first fanfic ever. That said. I might experiment things a lot along the way.  
> Oh and Pssstt *whisper* the song track I provided was the one I was listening to while writing. It would be interesting to listen to it while reading too, don't you think? Oh but you don't have to though*whisper* 
> 
> Disclaimer: English is not my first language, so I expected there might be SO MUCH grammatical errors in my writing. I deeply apologize everyone in advance who might find this issue frustrating. It was never been my intention to upset you, but it's difficult for me to have a perfect writing. :(
> 
> With that, I hope you enjoy my writing.

~ Byleth Eisner ~ 

She had died four times. And she was revived four times.

The first time she died was when her frail mother left her alone in this wild world. She knew nothing. She did not even know what the first breeze against her skin was like. The only thing she knew at that time, perhaps, was the warmth surrounded her and the soft, muffled tone of her mother. Under the protection of such secured love within her mother, she was safe. But in the outside world, she was not. And thus, soon after, she too would have followed her mother into the realm of darkness. Her journey, however, fell through, and she was brought back into this world by a small stone with a certain pattern embroidered on it. Yet, being brought back to life did not come without a cost. From that moment on, without even realizing what the cost was, her facade never changed, her lips never went up nor down, her reactions never been elicited by the new, noisy world of the outside, her cry never been heard, and her heart never once moved. 

The demon had been born. 

The second time she died, she was trying to save a young girl with enchanted lilac eyes. The axe of the bandit’s leader went right into her flesh when she recklessly intervened between the murderous axe and the snow-white hair girl with a red cape. And thus, for a second time in her life, she was faced with a realm of the still darkness. But this time, the darkness was different. This time, the world vanished into the darkness with a shuttered sound and the light shined in the middle of it all. At that center of that pillar of light, a solid stone throne solemnly stood there with a young girl sitting on it. The girl, despite her youthful and mischievous tone, was capable of many things it seemed. One of them was controlling the flow of time. Somehow, for some reason she was yet to discern, she too, can control the hands of time. With this newfound bewildering experience, she then turns back the current of the river, undone the unfortunate event, and reborn again with a newfound knowledge of time. Later on, this ability would prove to be the divine power of the goddess that not only prevent her another reckless death but also the death of those who she took under her wide wings. Even when the wicked sorcerer with a strange pale skin was trying to trap her within the realm of darkness, she could break it through with ease, albeit with unfortunate sacrifice. The girl on the throne was gone. The only family she had left after her father left this realm of living was gone. Her appearance was altered, resembled more, perhaps, to the divined existence. But all of this was fine. She was fine. As long as she could spend more time with _her_ , the girl with a stunning tried lilac eyes. It was strange, in truth. After that fateful encounter with the young girl and her lilac eyes, her world seemed to shift remarkably. Her facade sometimes could be distorted with joy and sometimes with sorrow, her lips subtly went up and down, her reactions to the world slowly turned to be sensitive and emotional, her cry could be heard silently, and her heart seemed to be filled up with something warm, genuine, and alive even though it never once beat against her chest. 

The demon was changing. 

Unfortunately, the peaceful tide of the river was eventually disturbed and even with such divine potential, it could not prevent her from facing the third fateful death of her life. This time, she slumbered deep within the cold darkness, under the solidified debris of the ruined cathedral, underneath the Garreg Mach Monastery. This time, the time was frozen. But only for her. Only her time was stopped. Only her river stopped flowing. As she swam within the icy-cold and solitary dark realm, lost in thought and lost in time, unable to perceive anything from the world outside the darkness, nothing was kept still. The world outside kept spinning, the river other than hers kept flowing, the plants kept growing into a big tree, the sun and the moon kept rising and falling through the flow of time that never stop as well as the nature of war. The war that was stirred up by the rotten system, ruling by the monster called the Immaculate One. The war that was waging on for the longest time with no foreseeable end by the princess with the snow-white hair and the pale lilac eyes, who had turned into the emperor. The war in which her beloved _students_ had found themselves settling into without the guidance of the professor they had bonded deeply with. The war in which many lives have been taken and even many more have been saved. The war in which she should have been, beside her students, beside her friends, beside _her_.

Nothing was waiting for her. 

No one was waiting for her. 

No one but _her_. 

The one and _only one_ who always waited for her regardless of time, space, and universe. At that destined place in the Goddess Tower, she met _her_ again after those long five years of nothing but a silent and lonesome slumber. _Her_ features were different, albeit still familiar. _Her_ voice was full of authority, sternness, and charisma, albeit still soft, sweet, and kind. _Her_ frame was changed, albeit still radiated the nostalgic warmth just like those five years ago whenever they shared an embrace. _Her_ eyes were dimmer and more tried, albeit still hold the same spark she saw whenever their eyes met five years ago. Despite all the differences caused by the rising and falling of the sun and the moon, _she_ was still the one she knows so well, and, always true to _her_ word as ever, _her_ promise along with _her_ hope for she to return was never faltered nor wavered like the sun and the moon in the boundless sky. When she met her like this, her heart swollen from some energy she did not know how to give a name to. it was kind of funny, she thought silently. Her heart was never meant to be capable of this kind of feeling, yet here she was, feeling like her heart could burst out from her chest when her eyes met _hers_ . She missed her, perhaps. Terribly, even. Guilty too, perhaps, for ever leaving her side. During the time she spent helplessly within the dark, cold frozen river, she was alone. She never realized how she was lonely. She never really felt anything before, in fact. Until this moment. Until she saw _her_ again. Until she was being embraced by the only one who could sway her still heart. It was this moment that she realized how much she despised being away from _her_ , how much she wanted to absorb the warmth of _her_ touches forever, how much she wanted to protect those smiles, how much her heart could feel warm, and how much she loved _her_ . And thus, she silently swore that from this moment on, come what may, she would never again be anywhere beside by _her_ side. By her emperor’s side. By her one’s and only dearest friend’s sides. 

The demon was transformed. 

In the final battle, the fate brought her, yet again, the fourth and agonizing death. Frankly, this time, her flame of consciousness was abruptly extinguished while the familiar darkness consumed her with a swift pace like a lightning that stomped fiercely onto the earth below at the Tailtean Plains a few days back. Then she heard a sound. A sound resembled the shattering sound of glasses. A sound that resembles the broken flow of time before she turned back the tide. The subtle, yet notable, difference, however, was that the source of the sound, instead of coming from everywhere around her as it used to be, this time, it came from within her. Within her chest, to be exact. It was then and there when her flame was reignited with the feeling of a warm and soft feeling against her body. The feeling was pressed against her tightly enough for her to realize that this warmth did not come from the ranged frame around her in the battlefield, nor the heat of her own body that threatening her body to evaporate into the smoky atmosphere of the battlefield, but it was a warmth radiated by someone who was cringed so tightly to her as if this person was afraid of losing something very dear to _her_ life. When she opened her eyes to met with another pair of watery lilac eyes, she saw the source of the warmth that woke her up, guiding her back from the realm of darkness. She saw her emperor who she trusts the most in this cruel world and humanity. She saw her dearest friend who she cares the most in this black and white world of hers. She saw her _Edelgard_ , her _El,_ who she loves the most in this new world she opened her eyes to with the first real beat of her real heart inside her chest. Her heart is beating now, and it will never stop beating again, not when she is with her _El,_ her _lover,_ because her heart will always beat for and only for _her._

And now, the demon has become human.

She died four times until her heart can truly beat within her chest until she can really feel _love_ for the first time. The cost of violating the rule of life to reborn again is inevitable and substantial, however, the cost of falling into the hand of the darkness also offers her undeniable rewards, including the opportunity to walk with her _lover_ , into the beginning of the new dawn. With the new world that they intended to create together, she silently swore that she will always make her beloved happy, and she will always be with her to the very last breath of hers. And so she learned that in this life, there will not be anyone she could have poured her pure love into the delicate cup of tea just like how she loves her lover with everything she has. The gentle touch, the delicate words, and the warm yet firm presence that she only reserves them for Edelgard. Unknown to her, her belief would soon change, and she would later learn how to share her seemingly exceeded love with another existence she has yet to meet.


	2. When The God Who Fell From The Heaven Learns to Love Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second prologue to When The Little Bird Fall Into Your Hands.
> 
> Song track#1: SawanoHiroyuki[nZk]:Tielle - Cage  
> Song track#2: SawanoHiroyuki: emU - Release My Soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, thank you for leaving kudos and comments on the first chapter of this prologue collection! I hope that you would enjoy this chapter too which is another perspective on CF route.  
> Pssstt *whisper* the song track I provided were the song that I think would suit well with the content of this chapter. It would be interesting to listen to it while reading too, don't you think? Oh but you don't have to though*whisper*
> 
> Note: English is not my first language, so I expected there would be grammatical errors in my writing. I deeply apologize everyone in advance who might find this issue frustrating. It was never been my intention to upset you.
> 
> With that, I hope you enjoy my writing.

~ Edelgard von Hresvelg ~

She wanted to love. And she wanted to be loved.

When she was just a young little girl with light brown hair and a shining lilac eyes, she knew the “love” so well as if they were a dear friend. Her delighted life, at that time, was surrounded by this precious friend. It accompanied her when she woke up into the warm sunrise and the warmth of her sisters’ presence beside her bed, when she sat in front of a mirror and watched her sisters tended to her delicate light brown lock, when she greeted and played with all of her 11 siblings under the calm colorful sky, when she teased her closest friend who was supposed to be just her retainer, and when she embraced her beloved and gentle father before he attended the meeting. The “love” was always there with her, among her family, together with those she loved the most. She loved them, and they loved her. But her friendship with the “love” did not last long. 

On the day her beloved uncle suddenly required her back to Enbarr, the day she reluctantly bid farewell to the boy with clumsy manners and sky-blue eyes, and the day she silently vowed to keep the promise with the dagger she was gifted. It was the same day that her delighted world turned upside down, her colorful life turned red and black, her delicate body turned rough and scared, her bright mind turned corrupted and lost, her genuine trust turned rusted and busted, and her friend, the “love”, turned their back, leaving her all alone within the painful and agonizing abyss under her home that used to housed various pleasant recollections. After that, she lost all the ability to love and be loved. She did not know how anymore. She lost them all. But one thing she did not lose during the time in that hard cold abyss. One thing that she would carry onto her small shoulder for the rest of her life, the vow to take down those who were responsible for the silent tragedy of her family. From then on, her heart, despite the beating rhythm, had turned cold and numb. And it was then when she was introduced to a new friend that she knew so well since the darkest day of her life, the “cold.” 

The “cold” accompanied her steps in every second of her existence. Even being able to enroll within the Academy with many students around the same age as hers, the “cold” will always be her one and only, distasteful best friend. Until that fateful day under the night sky. That fateful encounter with a person whose messy hair and blank eyes resembled the deep blue night sky above. A person whose broad back was turned to her, not to leave her in lonesome solidarity, but to protect. Something within her had resonated then. Something within her had been stirred up somehow. And her heart was slightly twitched from the sensation that peculiar yet familiar to her. She could not grasp such a vague sensation at the time. Just a brief admiration, perhaps? Yes. That must be it. False to her own belief, however, she soon learned that this feeling within her chest rose whenever the warm presence of this person was within her periphery. At the same time, she too was absentmindedly drawn into the welcoming orbital of the other’s and into those warm, kind, and gentle deep blue eyes. Despite the conflicted feelings that constantly came into her senses, she could not deny the true meaning behind her, sometimes tighten and sometimes lighten, sensation in her chest. The meaning of the word she once thought she had lost the ability to understand it long ago, _love_. 

A one-sided crush. 

An unrequited love. 

But no matter how undesired she was, she could not stop this conflicted wave of thought within her. The nauseous feeling that rose up and formed a knot within her throat whenever she thought about the future. In foreseeable times. Soon. Soon this peaceful day of hers would be over. The time spending as a diligent and proud student under _her wings_ would soon to be faded. The relaxing time she had with _her,_ would soon to be far off memories in which she would always return to. The calm and welcoming presence of _her_ would soon to be betrayed. _Her_ gentle voice would soon to be filled with range. _Her_ elusive yet tender smile would soon to be disappeared. _Her_ subtle yet kind eyes would soon to be distorted with pain. All because of her. Herself. And on one else. False to her belief, yet again, the same broaden, firm back was turned to her for a second time. To protect. To walk with her. To walk beside her in this crimson path. _She_ chose her. _She chose her._ Perhaps. Perhaps she still had hope. A hope to love again. A hope to be loved again. If it was with _her._

Suddenly, it was just like the last time her hair was a light brown lock, every bit of thorn was crushed into her cold heart. Every bit of phantom crumble was crushed into her limp body. Every bit of future she hoped for was shattered away like a fragile glass. Every last bit of her life and her love was buried along with the only person she longed for in this cruel world as she watched that person fell down under the Garreg Mach Monastery. She was alone again. Alone on this bloody path. Alone in this heavy war. Alone in this wild world. Alone and cold. But she could not turn back, was not allowed to turn back. She had been prepared herself for this very moment since that darkest days under the abyss. She would not abandon her role. She would see this path of hers to the end. Even if it meant she had to walk alone. Even if it meant she had to carry everything without _her_ . The one and only person she truly trusted in this corrupted world. She would not give up, never gave up. She had her promised to keep after all. But she would never give up on _her_ too. _She_ must had survived somewhere she could not reach. _She_ must be. She believed in _her_ . Always. So until they met again, she would keep standing tall with head held high. So she could absorb the warmth radiated from _her_ again. So she could hear _her_ soothed voice again. So she could look into those gentle eyes again. Until then, she would not fall. 

As the moons passed, her invisible wound was healed, albeit only a tad bit. Her hope to find _her_ still hold firmly deep inside her chest. The searching missions were all but nothing, empty-handed, and sadden reports. It was a waste of forces, but she continued looking for clues even if she was the only one left. She was always alone anyway. The war was heavy as the clown on her head. No matter how much her mind had prepared for such responsibility, her heart shrank and crushed by the weight of the consequences of her crimson path nonetheless. Fortunately, she had her friends beside her. Her trusted true friends who were willing to go down this path with her, and trusted her to lead them. She was glad that they were with her while the voice deep inside her rang the forbidden wave of thought. The voice saying that she had her friends with her because of _her_. Such thoughts combined with the weight of her clown, she felt as if her whole existence was being crushed in each and every tick of the clock. However, the war in the real world was nothing compared to her war during the night. 

Nightmare was never been something novel to her. If the “cold” was her company during the day, the nightmare was her company during the night. Ever since the day the Crest of Flame was manifested within her chest, her sleep would always be plagued by the dark cold floor of the dungeon. The scream of agony and the silent plea for life always accompanied her painful memories of being opened and closed with calculation. The bloody crimson pool beneath her feet was full of her siblings’ lifeless flesh, pulling her down to drown with them. These were a common ground for the war between her and the nightmare to take place. No matter how much she triumphed over so many battles in real life, the war with the nightmare would remain her only battle in which she could not overcome. And after _she_ was nowhere to be found, her nightmare began to change their battle filed. Sometimes it took her to that very day when the Immaculate One tore down the cathedral, when the only person she trusted was consumed by the beam of light and the debris of the ruined place, when she realized that all of this was because of her. It was because of her that _she_ had to die…

Her love was a curse, a death wish. A death wish that always took those who she treasured and loved the most, leaving her alone on the crimson path with and dark sky surrounded her. 

She should have never loved anyone. And so she would never be loved by anyone.

Even steeling herself again and again to carry on reaching for her goal, the war still wore her soul down bit by bit like a droplet of water that could erode a solid rock away over time. It was trying. She was tried. It was almost like there was always a cloud cover her eyes, preventing her to see anything within the heavy thick fog. But then suddenly there was a light shone through every particle of the cloud no matter how thick they were. A light green light hair with the same pale green eyes. Suddenly she could see the rough road ahead like she never could before. The cloud over her eyes was lifted completely, replaced by a small droplet of tear hanging at the corner of her tired eyes from only one brief embrace she shared with _her. She_ was safe. _She_ came back to her. The blossom in her chest bloomed again in the way she never knew her cold heart could do. With _her_ by her side, she could conquer every land she intended to. With _her_ by her side again, she felt safe and protected. With _her_ by her side from now on, she would not be alone anymore. So reluctantly, but firmly, she let herself to once again fell of _her_ as there was nothing she could really do with this flower bud that began to grow within her whenever her eyes were met with those pair of pale green eyes. 

As the flower in her chest kept growing and growing every single day since the memorable reunion on the promised day, she began to let her brick solid wall crumble away like a fresh drop of rain in the summer and let herself dream and hope for the day when the only thing she would think about was what sweet she would eat next or what posture of _her_ she would paint today. However, as if the world was always against her, she lost all of the flowers that had been tended carefully and beautifully within a matter of seconds. As she saw the solid frame of the one she loved the most fell down helplessly, her golden dream of living peacefully with _her_ was turned into a freezing dream that would never be melted if there was no warmth radiated from the bright smile of _her_ . As she left everything on her feet and brought _her_ close into her chest, she was praying even when she just slayed the child of the goddess just a moment ago. Praying for her to be alright. Praying for this to be just exhaustion from the long burdensome battle. As if her existence could be crushed further down into the muddy ground or her heart could even be shattered into smaller pieces of ashes, she realized that there was no heartbeat. There was no life within the body she delicately held onto. Her world was turned upside down again, and the only thing she saw ahead was nothingness. A nothingness but a crimson path leading to nothing. Without realizing, her tear ran down her cheek onto the surface in which the gentle bright smile should be. The young girl who cried die many years ago, but not this moment. At this moment, she was turned back into that very young girl who pray the goddess above to be kind. Not for her, but for _her_ . For _her_ who was the only one favored by the goddess herself. For _her_ to spread those bright smiles to others just like what she did for her. For _her_ to be a guiding light for others just like what she was to _her_ . For _her_ to be everything the others could look forward to just like what _she_ was for her. For _her_ to water all the flowers there was in the world just like what _she_ did for her flower in her chest.

As if hearing her pleading for the first time in many years, there she heard a muffled sound covered by all the cracking fire of the burned city and the crashing metals of the blind knights. The muffled sound turned into a weak but steady rhythm when _her_ chest was against her ear. A wide smile and a warmth flushed into her body then. And thus, she held _her_ close and closer, never dreamed of a day when she would let go ever again. She loves _her_ , she realized. She loves _her_ from the very moment they met, she realized. The ice enveloping her heart was melted away by the very warm presence of _her light_ without her noticing it. Now she can love, and it would be just fine if it was unrequited. Only if she was here in this world, alive and well. That was fine. Only if _she_ would stay by her side forever. That was all she needed. But as the world likes to play a trick with her as always, _she_ , despite being weak and wound from the battle, came to her with her father’s rings, offering the love she thought she could never hope for. But _she_ was here, standing in front of her, saying those sacred three words she never dreamt to hear again in her life. The phrase she wanted to hear the most. 

“I love you, El” 

Her world had been shattered into pieces for years, scar adored every inch of her existence, and her heart lost its flame, turning into ashes. She thought she could never loved and be loved again. But the one and only one who could connect all the broken pieces with care and gentleness to make her whole again, is Byleth. Byleth whom she loves with everything she has. Byleth who she adores with the utmost pure and passionate love. The mutual love. 

And now she knows how to love and how to be loved once again.

In fact, it never comes to her that there could be anyone else in this world who she can trust, adore, and love like this. Not like the love she has for _her_ , her professor, her teacher, her lover, her light, her Byleth. Unknown to all, including her, that several moons later, she would find herself sharing this unbounded love and utmost adoration with someone else besides her beloved light. Someone who will, once again, disprove her assumption of the unrequited and unconditional love they have for each other and one another...as a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I somehow wrote this chapter a lot longer than the previous one. Nope. I'm not biased at all. El is just my favorite character. That's it. Anyway, please let me know what you think about this in the comment (about my writing style, the length, the format, how you feel, or anything really...). You can also point me out the additional tags or grammatical errors too if you see any! That said, if something makes no sense to you, I would gladly clarify them in the comment too.
> 
> Fun Fact:  
> \- Edelgard's name can mean "god"  
> \- I wanted to cover the Byleth's painting Edelgard did too, but can't find a way to connect with the flow so....*scrap*

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Please let me know what you think about this in the comment (about my writing style, the length, the format, how you feel, or anything really...). You can also point me out the additional tags or grammatical errors too if you see any! That said, if something makes no sense to you, I would gladly clarify them in the comment too.
> 
> Fun Fact:  
> \- Byleth is the name of the demon, a king of hell with other demons under his command.  
> \- This was supposed to be a prologue of the multi chapter fic I'll write later on, but it can also be a standalone story too....I think?  
> \- My multi chapter fic will be a Kid!fic with Edeleth as moms.


End file.
